


Mine.

by BendyDick



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Jim is kind of a meany, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Public Claiming, Richard is kind of a slut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-26
Updated: 2013-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-06 15:06:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/737038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BendyDick/pseuds/BendyDick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard can't help but be a flirt and Jim gets mad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine.

The subway was always packed and usually Richard didn't like it. He didn't like when strangers accidently touched his body or when all the seats got taken and someone had to sit right next to them and their legs touched. It made him anxious. It made him want to cry but Jim was with him today. He wanted to go see him record one of his stories. Richard had been a good boy the past few days and good boys got treats. 

Richard made sure that they got seats closest to the back; there was less chance of people crowding around them back there. He had his head leaning on his brother's shoulder as if trying to let everyone know that Jim was his, Jim was treating him special because he was a good little bunny. 

People kept glancing over curiously sizing up the two twins cuddling. It was intimidating but Jim wasn't fazed the way Richard was. He kept blushing and nuzzling closer trying to hide. 

"You two are cute." An old lady said with a smile. She was nice. Richard liked her but he didn't like the bearded man who hadn't stopped staring. He had blue eyes and a grin that looked like it was nothing more than a gash on his face; thin and pulled tight. 

"Jim, he is staring at me." 

"Then stop flirting with him." 

Richard didn't know what his brother meant. He wasn't flirting he was just trying to cuddle Jim. 

"Make him stop looking at you, slut." Richard whimpered and looked away. "He is still staring. He wants to put his dick in you. Would you let him slut?" 

"No! I wouldn't Jim, I am not doing anything." Richard snuck a glance over to the man and he winked. "Jim! He's scarying me."

"You are being such a slut. You are teasing him. You belong to me Richard. Stop looking at him." Again Richard flushed and looked away but out of the corner of his eye he could see the man's smile grow and he blew a kiss. "That's it. You aren't allowed to flirt with other people. You're in trouble." Jim's voice was cold and mean and Rich just wanted to go home. He hated the subway. Hated it. 

The man got off a stop before theirs and as he left he gave Richard's body a once over and winked. The look made Rich's skin crawl, it made him want to curl into a ball and let Jim carry him home. He wasn't trying to be a slut, he didn't mean to flirt with the man. He wasn't even sure what he did. 

All the same when they got off at their stop Jim dragged him straight into his dressing room and pushed him against the wall with a feral growl. "Take off your shirt." Richard's eyes went wide and he started to whimper. "Take off your shirt; you need to know who you belong to." 

Slowly and cautiously Richard started to. He popped each button slowly even the ones at the end when he could have just pulled his shirt over his head. Jim smiled and ran a hand over his brother's naked chest.

"I can see why he liked you, but you're mine."

"I know Jimmy!"

"Hush. What should I do with you? You are such a little slut, such a little man whore. You'd fuck anything that gave you attention huh bunny?" That was a lie, that wasn't true Richard only ever let Jim touch him. He didn't say anything though, Jim was giving him a look that told him to stay quiet. 

"Jim... I'm sorry. I love you." 

"Oh hush little one... We just need to remind you who you belong to." Jim's fingers traced up Richard's faint happy trail to his nipples and ran a small circle over one. "Who do you belong to?" 

"You James. I belong to you." Jim smiled and kissed him softly. He smelt like apples and breath mints. He wouldn't hurt his bunny, not really. "I love you." 

"See, just need reminded." Out of Jim's pocket he pulled two little nipple clamps and Richard started to whimper again. 

"You carry around clamps?" 

"They come in handy sometimes." Jim grinned and Richard felt his stomach clench. Jim pushed Richard against the wall with his body then pinched one nipple between his fingers and teased it into a little bump and popped the clamp over it. It made the skin burn and when Jim flicked it it felt like his skin was coming off. Jim did the same to the other side then stepped back to admire his work. 

"Button yourself back up. I don't want to hear you whine and you will wear them till I think you understand your lesson. Is that understood?" 

Richard nodded and got himself put back together. Each time the fabric of his shirt touched the little black clamps it hurt and his brain stopped thinking for a bit. He hated this, hated feeling like everyone could tell he was a slut but that's what Jim wanted. Richard was a slut. He needed to know his place and this would help him. 

"I love you..." 

"I love you too bunny, now go out and tell me a story."

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill for anon.


End file.
